


Nowhere

by roughlycut



Series: couple stuck in quarantine [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Running, Stuck in quarantine, sweat kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: Jack doesn't do well with being stuck in quarantine. Genji does a little better.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: couple stuck in quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694974
Kudos: 10





	Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> There are no direct mentions of virus in this fic.
> 
> _________
> 
> Asked people on twitter to suggest me some pairings for a couple-stuck-in-quarantine scenario. This is the second one. Hopefully I can write more.
> 
> A big thank you to sci for the suggested pairing (and for giving the fic a look through before I posted it).
> 
> This fic is inspired by [this tweet!](https://imgur.com/a/PZ2J264)

Jack let out a harsh breath as he slowed his running pace to a walk, emptying his water bottle in big gulps before throwing it to the side where it hit the ground with a clunk. The sun was at its highest, heating up his already warm skin, and he felt like he was melting.

Sweat was gathering on his forehead and his neck, dripping down his nose, running down his back and soaking straight through the fabric of his t-shirt. His legs were aching, his shoulders tense, even though he had tried to keep them loose. It was hard to get his body to relax. It was hard to get his mind to relax. He wanted to look up and see where he was heading, but it was too depressing, too real. Asphalt was asphalt and he could almost trick himself into thinking he was going somewhere if he kept his eyes on the ground.

Truth was that he wasn’t going anywhere. There was nowhere to go. Only back and forth, round and round in the circle of the cul de sac. How depressing.

“Shit.”

He sighed and slowed down, stopping completely in front of his own driveway to look at his watch, thumbing the button on the side until the screen showed him his distance. 15 miles. Not bad, but not great either. If Gabriel had been there he would have mocked him, pushed him to go just a little further, push past the bad thoughts that were rummaging around in his head. _Come on Morrison, you’re not quitting on me are you? Not gonna let those bad thoughts get you, right?_

Jack suppressed the misery he felt looming just in the corner of his mind. Nothing good would come of it, and certainly nothing would change by being a sad shit about it. He hadn’t seen Gabriel face to face for over two months, and though he didn’t want to admit it, Jack missed their little runs, missed the look on Gabriels face when he really got into complaining about some miniscule thing. Hell, he even missed the tart tasting post-workout smoothies he would sometimes bring, always off in color and with an odd consistency.

He wondered how many more months it would be. If the summer would be over next time they saw each other.

“No point in dwelling on it, old man,” he said to himself as he started to walk towards the house, grabbing the empty water bottle off the ground on the way, holding it between his torso and his upper arm so he could keep his hands free. He clicked the screen of his watch a few times, logging his miles and his time, as a loud enthusiastic wolf whistle came from the direction of the front door. Jack looked up to find Genji standing there, eyeing Jack with a flirtatious look on his face. He was wearing a crisp white button shirt and dark grey dress pants, a hard contrast to his green hair and sharp black eyeliner.

“How much for that ass?” Genji said, winking at him.

Jack shook his head in disbelief and hid his smile in his shirt as he lifted the bottom of it to wipe the sweat off his face. He felt grimy, skin sticky with cooling sweat and dust, and he couldn’t wait to get under the cold spray of the shower.

“Are you mocking me?” he asked as he reached the house, Genji grabbing his ass as he passed him in the doorway.

“I’d never!” Genji proclaimed, a smile in his voice, “Can’t a man appreciate the look of his hot, worked up, husband?”

Jack laughed.

“Sure! His exhausted and sweat drenched, in-desperate-need-of-a-shower husband”, he replied, walking in the directions of the bathroom while peeling off his clothes. The lack of a snappy reply from Genji made Jack turn around, pausing with his hand on the hem of his underwear.

The look on Genji’s face was unmistakable.

“ _Oh_.”

He wasn’t kidding.

Genji approached him, unbuttoning his shirt, before crowding him up against the wall and leaning in for a kiss. Jack smiled, planting his hands firmly on Genji’s hips to keep him from grinding against him.

“Didn’t you have a meeting though?” he mumbled against Genji’s open mouth, “isn’t that why you’re all dressed up?”

“I’ll tell them something has come up,” Genji replied, groping at Jack’s half-hard dick through his underwear, before falling to his knees, “it’s not like anyone has places to go anyway.”

_Right_ , Jack thought, loosely fisting his hand in Genji’s hair as he felt his wet mouth envelop him, _there really was nowhere to go_.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fic for a very very long time, so please be kind to me and leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
